sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Aponi the Husky
Aponi the Husky was an intended rewrite of Nikki by xNickkitheHedgiex, however the original creator decided to be an ass, so this design and Aponi belongs to Insane-Heartbeats. This article is a work in progress and will be updated every so often. Appearance and Personality Aponi is a brunette husky with a white muzzle and white markings on her face, she also has dark pink as an eye color. She possesses an amaranth tattoo on her left shoulder, and an amaranth brooch either on her corset or her shawl. She usually wears a deep blue butterfly-like dress with a striped corset laced over her chest and abdomen, she also wears striped stockings and Gothic style boots. She has an alternative set of clothes that are a pale green, dubbed the Lune outfit. Her blue outfits are dubbed the Monarch. Aponi is a himedere; which means that she wants everyone to get on their knees and treat her like royalty/or princess. She is hideously snobbish, and will do whatever it will to get her way. However, one can get past this horrible part of her, they can find the more mellow side. Despite her rather rude upbringing, she prefers to stay modest as possible when on an outing, wearing a longer dress and a shawl. Weaknesses and Fears Aponi is not known to have many fears, but one in particular; fear of heights really seems to unnerve her. She really seems to dislike the scent of garlic, and also becomes faint at the sight of blood. Her only weak point is her left leg, as it is the only feeble part of her body. Her speed makes up for this hindrance. Relationships and Bio Aponi was born to Ao and Carron on October 16th. Tragically, her father died from an infliction of leukemia after her younger sister Yvonne was born just a few six years later. Aponi's mother heavily spoiled both Aponi and Yvonne rotten. Yvonne became a very mild-natured young girl growing up. Aponi, however, formed a superiority complex, or a "himedere complex" by Yvonne. She demands to be treated as royalty by those lower in class than her. Despite being so unnaturally cruel and demanding, she is also a spear master, trained by the best in her hometown. She is a vicious combatant, known to end fights without mercy. When Aponi set out into the world at age 19, she met the most vile entity that ever existed. This entity strongly insisted that Aponi took away her true identity, threatened her with death, and eventually revealed itself to be a creature named Nikki. Ignoring these claims, Aponi immediately took down the vile creature, not bothering to finish what this identity thief had started. For once in her life, she proved herself more mature, by sparing this delusional dog. However, Nikki would proceed to stalk, harass, and attempt to kill Aponi throughout the husky's journey through the lands. Each time, she would promptly get her ass handed to her, then spared. Mainly, because Aponi just wanted to hurry up and get to the next town and nab a nice hotel room before night fell. Trivia • Aponi's name means "butterfly" in Native American. • Aponi was an intended rewrite of Nikki the Hedgehog Husky. Gallery IMG 20160212 123330 hdr kindlephoto-48283438.jpg|Aponi's current design|link=http://fav.me/d9rgpxl aponi_the_husky_reference_sheet_by_insane_heartbeats-d9rntck.jpg|More concept art of Aponi|link=http://fav.me/d9rntck Links The artist of Aponi: www.insane-heartbeats.deviantart.com Category:Females Category:Huskies